What a Kiss Means
by PrincessJaded
Summary: Kisses can mean a variety of things - I love you, I want you, I need you - but the places they are left also mean a great deal. Find out the meanings of eight kisses. Multi-pairings. AU one-shots.
1. The Stomach

_A/n:_** July 9, 2009**

Don't panic! I'm **not** starting a full on story! This just hit me today and I already have almost all of the eight chapters complete! I just really thought this was a cute fic idea.

Seeing as most of my readers are female, I'm sure you've all stumbled across the infamous "**What a Kiss Means**" quotes: "_A kiss on the BLAH means BLAH BLAH BLAH._" This is my play on that. Yeah, I have no idea if anyone has ever done this before and frankly, I don't care all that much. If this has been done then **buggery** (lol, Aana plug-in)! But I'm gonna keep on going with it because I like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** _PrincessJaded_ does not own the **Digimon** characters. No matter how much she wishes she could take Taichi home with her, make Koushiro teach her how to bust a hackers mission, or get Yamato to sing to her. :(

Oh and before I forget... there are going to be multiple pairings - even one I bet you'd never expect from me _*covers mouth and snickers*_. Enjoy! :D

****

* * *

What a Kiss Means

by

_PrincessJaded_

_

* * *

_

_**The Stomach**_

He watched her smile as he placed gentle kisses along her exposed belly. It was growing larger everyday and it only made him swell with pride each and every time he'd touched it.

From the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he knew that she was going to be the one he'd marry and share his life with. Mind you, they were only eight at the time. But to him, she was someone who he could see always at his side. Endearing and everlasting – like they'd said in their wedding vowels ten months earlier.

She felt her heart skip a beat whenever his lips touched her skin. It would send shivers down her spine, and not the bad ones. She reached out and ruffled his soft blond hair, forcing him to look at her. The smile she received came from his eyes and reached deep into her soul. Her own amber eyes softened at the sight of his happiness. There was a sense of calmness that washed over her because no one knew her like he did, no one would ever understand her the way he could.

In just six short weeks, they'd be parents to a tiny little creature who would depend on them for everything.

All their friends, their brothers and their wives in particular, had warned them of the impending sleepless nights, never ending crying fits, and the general strain it might put on their lives, but Takaishi Takeru and Hikari were more than willing to step up to the challenge.

Takeru's fears paled in comparison to Hikari's though. She feared for their baby's safety, for Takeru's every time he walked out to their apartment every morning, for the bills that would pile up now that she was no longer working, for the basic necessities that that the present they were lacking.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the butterfly kisses that were trailing across her abdomen. And then Hikari jumped causing Takeru to look up wildly.

"Do it again!" she urged, a joy he'd never heard echoing in her voice. "Right there."

"Here?" He pointed to a spot on her stomach. She nodded and he kissed her swollen belly lightly only to receive a nudge in return.

Their eyes locked again and they both grinned largely before Takeru fell into a cooing fit, trying to speak to his unborn child.

As Hikari watched on, she knew, _they were ready._ Ready for what this world had to throw at them next, ready for anything. She was sure of that…

Because that one light kiss told her all she needed to know.

_A kiss on the stomach means - I'm ready._

* * *

**Please review,  
Diane**


	2. The Forehead

A/n: **July 9, 2009**

Thank you for all the kind words - reviews, alerts, and favorites. They are obviously appreciated! There's no point in me writing without each and every one of you! Oh, and about that mystery pairing, no, it is not yaoi or yuri. That's not my thing. I might read 'em but I will not write them. Beta'd by the fantastical _Potgenie_!

**Disclaimer:** _PrincessJaded_ does **not** own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**What a Kiss Means**

by

_PrincessJaded_

_**

* * *

**_

The Forehead

Inoue Miyako cuddled closer to her boyfriend and stared intently at the television screen. She'd been rather upset earlier; her parents had decided to sell their convenience store and move away from Japan. They said that it was time for the two of them to move on – alone.

It saddened her greatly that her parents, the two people she depended on most in the world, weren't going to be a ten minute drive away any longer. Even now, the thought brought tears to her golden eyes.

He boyfriend, the usually cool and non-respondent gentleman, wrapped an arm around her thin frame and pulled her closer. He ran his fingers through her lavender hair and did his best to shush away the cries. But the more he did, the more she dropped her wall and let the sadness consume her entirely.

"Miya," he tried, desperately wishing there was more he could do for her. "Miya, it'll be alright. I promise you that."

"Sure," she sniffled, "you say that now, Ken. Until the day you leave me too." She sobbed harder at the thought of him not being there to hold her when she was upset. She should save herself another night like that right now. "Just go."

"What?" Ichijouji Ken blinked in confusion. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you will!" Miyako argued. "You'll leave me. And there where will I be? I'll tell you where! Right here, crying. So just go now and save us both the time."

Ken sat up and grabbed Miyako by her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Listen to yourself! You're being irrational. Miyako, I know you're upset but I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much you want me to! I'm staying right here! Do you understand me?"

Her lip trembled as she stared into his blue eyes. There was nothing but truth behind them and she felt herself nod, grateful that he was snapping her out of her frenzied outburst.

"Good," he said firmly. He took her face between his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He leaned forward and tilted her head down, only to place a feathery kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to be here forever, Miya. Even when you don't want me anymore. I'm staying right here, forever."

_A kiss on the forehead means – I hope we're together forever._

_**

* * *

**_

**Please review!  
**Diane


	3. The Neck

A/n:** July 11, 2009**

So I'm supposed to be on a weekend vacation but I got sicky! **:(** Feel free to feel bad for me, my day was ruined! But on the plus side, I wrote this! And while I'm not all that pleased with it, mostly because I don't feel like I got the characterizations down, I think it's just as fluffy as the others and I mean, after writing _Lockdown_, I need all the fluff I can get! ;)

This is also a very special chapter because this is for one of my ff-dot-net besties, my e-little sister, **Hayleywilliams**. _Happy _(belated)_ Birthday_, Babe! I hope you had a great day and you got lots of awesome things! This is for you! I don't think I need to tell you what it is, now do I?

Everyone who reviewed thank you so much. I hope you like this! :D

**Disclaimer:** _PrincessJaded_ does **not** own Digimon.

* * *

**What a Kiss Means**

by

_PrincessJaded_

_

* * *

_

**The Neck**

"Heads or tails?"

"Why?"

"Come on, don't be a spoil-sport."

"You don't like sports."

"Not the point."

"Fine," she sighed, "heads."

Ishida Yamato flipped the silver dollar he'd found on a trip to America when he was sixteen. Since he'd obtained it, he'd called it his lucky charm. It had never led him astray. He frowned at his girlfriend; giving the redhead a reproving look for it was clear that she doubted his coin.

"What are the terms, exactly? I mean, why are we doing this?" Takenouchi Sora had put up with a lot since her boyfriend of seven years had decided to dedicate his life to walking on the moon. She rarely saw him through all the months of rigorous training but that didn't matter much to her, she knew that they were destiny. She just worried about his slight spontaneity.

"This was to decide our future," Yamato replied simply exposing his closed palms to Sora. "Pick a hand."

She lifted a thin eyebrow and rolled her eyes. He thrust his fists toward her, a gesture that meant he was waiting for her choice. "Um…" She reached out to choose a clenched fist, only to have him draw it back and push his other forward. "Well I guess that one," she giggled, poking his left hand.

He smiled and leaned against the railing of Rainbow Bridge. "Look at all this…" he said, throwing his arm out over the water, referring to the view of Tokyo and the Pallet Town Ferris Wheel.

"It's beautiful," Sora commented, taking in the scenery.

"I've seen better," Yamato scoffed.

"Oh yeah," the redhead challenged, "like?" He took this moment to open his hand. The coin lay heads up. Sora grinned and snatched it from his hand. "I win. So what's my prize?"

Yamato sighed and stood up straighter. "Your prize… hmm…"

He took Sora's left hand with his own and knelt down before her, taking pleasure in the size at which her eyes grew. "Takenouchi Sora, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. And I would love to see it every day for the rest of our lives." Yamato pulled his right hand forward and exposed a simple silver band to Sora. "Marry me?"

She pulled him up by his hand and forced him to look at her. "The answer to that question was decided a very long time ago." She kissed his lips, then his cheek, his jaw, and finally his neck.

"Is that a yes?"

She laughed at him before nodding vigorously. "YES!"

_A kiss on the neck means – we belong together._

* * *

Please Review,  
**Diane (I'm off to party because my sister's 25th is in ten minutes! Woot woot!)**


	4. The Shoulder

A/n:** July 16, 2009**

Gah, it's so hot!! I feel like I'm melting! :P Let's blame the heat for my lack of inspiration, motivation, and dedication. Anywho, I wrote you all this... though I'm gonna be blunt and say I could have done better. But I'll let you all be the judge.

Yeah, I think I lacked on review replies these past two weeks. Sorry about that. But thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! :)

**Disclaimer:** _PrincessJaded_ does **not** own Digimon.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**What a Kiss Means**

by

_PrincessJaded_

* * *

**_The Shoulder_**

As he laid his hand on her forehead, he noted the clamminess of her skin. She was drenched in a cold sweat, her face was flushed a brilliant red, and she was shivering slightly. He hated when this happened. It meant that he had to watch their son all by himself. Not an easy feat seeing as the six-year-old seemed to have a vendetta against him. And while the child could be a handful, she made it almost effortless.

Ishida Yamato hated when his wife was sick, he wasn't prepared for moments like this. Being a father was not on his list of things he'd have done by the time he was twenty-five. But ask him if he'd change that fact, he'd say never.

After a struggle over eating vegetables and what toys were allowed in the bathtub, Yamato had managed to put their child to sleep, the little boy who looked so much like father yet had the vivacious and high-maintenance personality of his mother.

As Yamato washed the dinner dishes, he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps on the wood paneled floor. He turned around to find Mimi peering into their son's open bedroom door. She'd had managed to pull her hair into a messy ponytail and had the comforter from their bed wrapped around her frail-looking body.

She leaned against the door frame and smiled wistfully at the sight of their son who was tucked into his blue racecar bed and snuggled up with a teddy bear. She was blissfully unaware when Yamato stepped forward. And it wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her exposed shoulder that she noticed his presence.

The chill from his skin as it connected with her warm flesh made her shiver yet she settled comfortably into his embrace. For a second, she trembled at that thought of her current appearance. She knew that she must look like a horrible mess but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Mimi," Yamato whispered into her ear, "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmm," she replied, giving a slight nod of her head.

"Good."

"I look awful, don't I?" she asked timidly.

Yamato lifted his chin from her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss where his head had been resting. "No. You look like the beautiful woman I want in my arms for an eternity."

The smile that spread across the face Ishida Mimi went unseen but it told a story - a fairytale ending for a princess who had longed for a prince. "And that is exactly where I'll stay."

_A kiss on the shoulder means - I want you._

* * *

_Review please._ (Though I'm not expecting much for this one. I don't think it was as good as the others. **:/** )  
**Diane**


	5. The Hand

_A/n:_ **July 21, 2009**

_Hola peoples_! :D I've yet to melt, but give it time! Yesterday was like living in the middle of the desert without water! *le gasp* Still haven't found my groove but I'm working on it! Hope you like this one! Not so much fluff this time, but I thought it was cute.

Thank you to **Potgenie **for the excellent help. :)  
And this was written for **pranksta-4-lyf**, who celebrated her _birthday_ last week.

**Disclaimer:** PrincessJaded does **not** own Digimon.

Lala, enjoy.

* * *

**What a Kiss Means**

by

_PrincessJaded_

* * *

**_The Hand_**

The smile on his tanned face grew with every step they took. The blindfold felt incredibly tight and his fingers itched to rip it off of his face but her hands were firmly clasped in his. "Are we almost there?"

"Uh-huh," she said; the excitement was evident in her voice.

He wasn't worried, not in the least. If there was one person on this Earth that Motomiya Daisuke had complete faith and trust in, it was Yagami Hikari. For all the years he knew her, she had never led him astray. There was no reason to think she might now.

"Stand here," Hikari instructed.

The feeling of cool air rushed past his body, tickling his legs and arms. He recoiled slightly but her hand was curling itself in his again. She pulled him into what he could only assume was a bedroom, evident by the change in the floor texture from wood to carpet. She soon pulled away, too soon for him to be satisfied. He tried to draw her back but she swatted away his hands with a playful push.

Her hands were soon traveling through his spiky hair; she ignored his protests as she slipped off his goggles, the very same ones that had been passed down to him by her elder brother. She worked the knot out of the back of his head, pulling strands of his hair and giggling at his outraged cries of, "Ouch," and "That hurt!"

She held the blindfold tightly, the ends hanging in her hands. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Bu-"

"Closed!" she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," Daisuke responded, adding a military salute for dramatic effect. The satin material was removed finally and the same cold that had hit him earlier ticked his eyes. "Can I open them now?"

Hikari smiled to herself as she moved away and sat down. She grabbed a fluffy pillow and hugged it tightly. "Sure."

Blinking back the brightness that met his eyes, Daisuke's jaw dropped. He looked around wildly to be sure of where he was. And, sure enough, he was standing in his own bedroom, gawking at the scene Iin front of him.

There, on his very bed, sat the three things he loved most in the entire world.

"Do you like it?" Hikari asked as she ran her fingers over the comforter. "I made it myself." Black and white checkered circles had been stitched into a grass green comforter, along with his name in orange. Hikari herself was sitting near the foot of the bed wearing Daisuke's goggles on her head and holding a soccer ball shaped pillow. "Oh, and," she scooted back so he could see better, "I made you dinner. Happy Birthday, Daisuke."

Hikari wearing goggles… soccer… and to top it all off, the prospect of _Shōyu_ ramen...

He nearly floated to the edge of his bed and dropped to his knees. Hikari eyed him closely and was about to reach out to touch his shoulder when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her palm toward his lips. He kissed the back of her hand tenderly before looking up and smiling.

"You're the best, Hikari."

_A kiss on the hand means - I adore you._

* * *

_Please review! :D  
_**Diane**


	6. The Ear

_A/n:_ **July 22, 2009**

_*blinks*_ What?! Is it really two updates in two days!? I think Diane's been... _*wait for it*_ **ABDUCTED** and not by aliens, but by ali**UM**s (they're bigger, scarier, and less green)! _*dramatic gasp*_

Yeah, so I'm in an awesome mood. Don't ask why... I'm really not sure. And this drabble, seeing as it's not one of my favorites is a little, uh, different. Hope you enjoy it all the same!

Thanks to **Potgenie**'s awesome editing skills. Use her if you ever need help! :D

**Disclaimer:** PrincessJaded does **not** down Digimon. **:)**

**

* * *

**

**What a Kiss Means**

by

_PrincessJaded_

* * *

**_The Ear_**

"Tag! You're it!"

Her brown eyes narrowed into a glare as he sprinted away, only to turn suddenly and run back to her.

"You're supposed to chase me."

She kept the angry look steady as she swept her hair up into a messy bun and stabbed it in place with a pencil.

"What?" The innocent look on his face almost cracked her. "Sooooooraaaa! Soooooraaa! Sora! Sora! Sora! Sora!" He chanted her name, varying from whispering it, to shouting. He made stupid faces, stuck his tongue out, and kept a finger only an inch from her face. He even went as far as to add an, "I'm not touching you."

"Grow up!" she attempted to seethe, swatting away his finger and pushing him. But he laughed; he had almost got her to smile.

"So, Miss Takenouchi, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Taichi, you're annoying sometimes."

"More like all the time. But hey, that's what I do best. Now, answer my question."

Takenouchi Sora sighed and closed her math book. She leaned closer to the table she was sitting at and rested her head on her hand. "I want to be a professional soccer player."

"Pretty ambitious," Yagami Taichi scoffed. "I mean, it's not like they let just any girl into the league. Face it, Sweet Cheeks, you're living in a man's world!" He cockily pointed a finger at himself and chuckled.

"What did you just call me?" Sora asked venomously, eyebrow twitching.

"Nothing, nothing," Taichi replied, waving his arm around airily. Sora rolled her eyes and took out her cell phone, pressing at the buttons maddeningly. "What are you doing?" Taichi pried.

"Texting Yamato and Mimi."

"How come you never text me?" Taichi asked, hurt taking the place of his previous joy.

Sora smiled and looked up at him, reaching hand out to caress his cheek. "Because," her caressing ceased, and she added, "_You're always here!_" She pinched his cheek hard and he winced.

It was Taichi's turn to glare and Sora's to smile. "Taiiiiiichiiiiii. Taiiiichiiii. Taichi! Taichi! Taichi!"

"Hey, that's really annoying."

Sora shook her head in amazement and choked on her iced tea. "You really make me wonder sometimes, you know that?"

"Hrm? Wonder what?" Taichi asked, all traces of his glare removed.

"Wonder why I put myself though this."

"That's simple," Taichi commented. He moved over and sat beside her, throwing his arm over her shoulders and drawling her toward him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the curve of her ear and nuzzled her neck. "You're my everything."

Sora couldn't help the blush that flooded her cheeks, making them a brilliant shade of pink. It was rare for Taichi to be so serious, and about something she deemed extremely important, no less. As she was his everything, she was more than sure he was definitely hers. Taichi drove her crazy sometimes, but that was who he was. She accepted and cherished that.

"And you're infatuated with me, of course."

_A kiss on the ear means - you are my everything._

* * *

_Review! Hurry! There is a total WTF surprise on its way! :P  
Lovies and Huggles,_  
**Diane**

**Oh oh oh: **If you felt cheated by this Taiora... go read _BenignUser's_ **Serene**. I asked him to help me out with a Taiora and he wrote something lovely, 'cept I couldn't use it because he's far and above me. It would be cheating to use someone else's work - especially someone who I think is a rather awesome writer. :D Well, either way - **Go read his story**, it's really nice!


	7. The Cheek

_A/n:_ **July 23, 2009**

Another update!? Yes, indeedy my little puddin' pops! :D Not much to say here. **Potgenie**, you're a peach. I love you, thanks for the beta.

**Disclaimer:** _PrincessJaded_ does **not** own Digimon.

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**What a Kiss Means**

by

_PrincessJaded_

**

* * *

**

_The Cheek_

He squirmed in his seat. The feeling of her hand curled in his made him feel uneasy. This is what he'd wanted, after all; he just didn't understand why he felt so detached from the situation. She looked over at him and smiled as she reached for a few kernels of buttery popcorn.

He managed a passable smile and shifted a little to the left, trying to add some space because they were so very close. His palm was sweaty and her grip was damn near unbreakable. She was holding onto him like a vice. The pink of her nails clashed with his skin and made him feel slightly queasy. There wasn't much room for him to escape. But he needed to get away.

"Oops! I'm sorry!"

The bone-crushing grip, the one he'd never thought her to possess, was lifted. Izumi Koushiro looked down to find his lap covered in the liquid, imitation butter. She was desperately trying to sop up the greasy mess with napkins but he pushed her away gently and stood. "I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'm really sorry, Kou!" She bit her lip and stared at him with those eyes that he could get lost in.

Strangely enough, he noted, this time round he didn't.

From there on, the rest of the date was a mess.

Since the movie was early, they went to dinner afterwards. She took the liberty of ordering a gourmet meal. All kinds of imported foods that he'd never even heard of. Something he was sure she was accustomed to on dates, being who she was. He ended up having to use his father's_ emergency_ credit card to cover the bill because it was more yen than he'd ever gotten his hands on.

She insisted on driving his mother's car, despite his protests. And he'd foolishly believed her when she claimed to have a license. The broken tail light, a result of her "accidentally" putting the car in reverse instead of drive, would be difficult to explain in the morning.

He was usually a rational guy, and had thought that maybe, just maybe he'd be able to loosen up a bit for her. But by ten thirty, there was a smile covering Koushiro's face as they arrived at her place of residence. He parked in front of her apartment building quickly, and minding his manners, escorted her to her door.

"So…" she started uncomfortably.

"So…" he mimicked out of lack of words.

"Look…"

"Listen…"

They'd both spoken at the same time.

"Ladies first," Koushiro said.

She smiled. "Thanks. Um, I get the feeling that tonight didn't exactly go as plan."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"What?" she asked, the disappointment clear in her voice.

He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud and clapped a hand to his mouth. "Mimi, I'm…"

She laughed that laugh that used to captivate him. She shook her head from side to side, then tilted it to the left and winked. Tachikawa Mimi leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Trial and error, right?"

"Yeah," Koushiro agreed. "See ya on Monday?"

"Definitely."

_A kiss on the cheek means - we're friends._

* * *

Lol! **NO** REAL **KOUMI** HERE! Not my thing, lovies.

Review, please and thank you.  
**Diane**


	8. The Lips

_A/n:_ **July 23, 2009**

Hi, my **Doodle Berries**. So here it is. The last chapter of my mini-series. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Major _*glomp*_ for **Potgenie** who beta'd all of my silly little chapters. And, oddly enough, _ARCtheElite_ and _BenignUser_ for ideas they didn't even know they gave. **:)** You three were my muses! **:D**

I bet you can figure out what this one-shot is all by your lonesome self, and if you can't... _"Hi, my name is PrincessJaded. Feel free to call me Diane. My favorite couple EVER is - well you'll see!"_ **:P**

**Disclaimer:** _PrincessJaded_ does **not** own Digimon. No matter how many of those damn realistic dreams she has - it's never gonna happen.

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**What a Kiss Means**

by

_PrincessJaded_

_**

* * *

**_

The Lips

Yagami Taichi fought to keep his eyes open. He had lost track of time ages ago and had come to realize that this was possibly the dumbest thing he'd ever committed too. How he had gotten wrangled into this was beyond him, but he was damn near sure that some way, somehow, he would be rewarded on the other end of this treacherous downward spiral.

He was doubtful that he even remembered where he was right now, or that last place he'd been, but he often wondered if he cared. He was one hundred percent sure that running away from home at seventeen was not a smart decision. He knew it was wrong, not just because he'd left his family and friends behind but because he agreed to let her come. He had taken her away from the things she loved.

He tried to pretend that he couldn't hear her cry at night. Try as she might to hide her sadness, it remained. It even turned to anger on the nights when they didn't have enough money to eat or to find a place to sleep. Those days where they slept in the car and she shivered wildly from the cold, he hated himself.

She didn't deserve this life. At sixteen, no matter how independent Tachikawa Mimi made herself out to be, she wasn't. She was a scared little girl who wanted her mother to rock her to sleep at night. Despite her protests otherwise, Taichi felt like he was a curse to her. He was leeching away the best years of her life and he wished, dearly wished, he'd forced her to say home.

Here they were, two teenagers trapped in a whirlwind romance, sitting in the backseat of a beat up old car. The open top left them prey to whatever came their way. Taichi tried to stay awake during nights like these. He would never forgive himself if any physical harm came to her, he'd done enough mentally. She curled in his lap, linking her arms around his neck and drew herself into him, into his warmth.

"Taichi… Taichi, where are you?" Mimi's frantic voice made him look down. Her eyes were still closed, whirling dizzily behind her pale lids.

She was talking in her sleep. It was a trait she had developed two weeks after they'd gone. He found out just how she felt when she slept, she said the things she'd never say out loud. She wanted to go home, but she would never leave him. She felt that he needed her more than anyone else did.

"Taichi! Taichi!"

She was calling out for him despite their closeness and her grip was getting tighter. He slid his arms around her waist and hugged her. "I'm right here, Mimi."

"Mmm… don't… don't leave me."

"Never," he whispered into her hair. He breathed softly against her ear as she sighed and relaxed in his hold. Her eyes cracked open and those brown eyes that told him everything he'd ever need to know stared up at him. "Hi."

"Hi." She nuzzled her face against his chest and yawned. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," he replied, taking her hand and lacing her fingers through his. He brought their conjoined hands to his lips and pecked the tips of her thin fingers softly. "Sleep well?" It was a dumb question to ask, he'd watched her all night. She had been restless.

She adjusted herself and turned so her back was to him before reclining and molding her small body into his. "You were holding me. It was great."

He dropped his face on her shoulder and resisted the urge to cry. She was sad, she was pretending. This was not the life that either one of them should be living.

She was staring at their hands, fiddling with his fingers, running her nails over the back of his hand and up his arms. "Taichi, do you love me?"

He blinked, slightly shocked by such a question. Of course he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind about that. She had become his world. Society could say what they wanted, he didn't give a damn. He didn't have to be forty to know what love was.

Love was the way his stomach fluttered when she touched him. It was the feeling of euphoria that rushed over him when their lips met. It was the complete calm that overcame him when she was in his arms. It was the way his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. It was the way one look from her could keep him happy for an eternity.

There was nothing to stop their love. It was inevitable, it was fate. Yagami Taichi would bet his life on it.

"Mimi?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," she admitted almost shamefully.

"Look at me," Taichi demanded. He wasn't upset but he just wanted to get his point across. She hesitated, probably expecting the worst. "Please," his voice was pleading now.

Reluctantly, she turned. He didn't understand why she'd be afraid to face him, yet it was clear in the way she avoided eye contact. Taichi waited for her to look at him. When she didn't, he reached out and got a soft hold on her chin. Still, even at eye-level, she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Tachikawa Mimi," he began softly, "there isn't a day that goes by that I have to remind myself that you're really here with me, even though…" He swallowed hard, knowing that she didn't want him to see her pain, even though he did. "Even though I know you're unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy," she mumbled.

"Yes, you are. And that was never what I wanted." He released his hold on her face and stared up at the starless-sky. "I ruined your life. But I won't do that anymore. I love you more than you'll ever know. I love you so much that I'm willing to give you back."

"Give me back?" Her head snapped up and she caught his face between her hands. "What are you saying?"

Her eyes pooled with tears and her lips quivered but he knew that he'd rather her be happy than live like this, even if he wasn't.

"I'm taking you back to Odaiba."

"NO!" she screamed, tears falling freely. "No, no, no!" She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "I love you! Please, I don't want to go."

"Mimi," Taichi started, "Mimi, please. I'm hurting you and you don't even see it."

"No, I'm not going."

"Tachikawa…"

"Don't call me that! All of a sudden we're formal. Taichi, I knew what would happen if I chose to come. And I chose. I made my own decision. I want to be with you and only you. I'm not going anywhere. And if I do, you're coming with him. Don't you get it?" She kissed him, fiercely and hungrily. The answer to her question was received as he kissed back, just as passionately.

Nothing but the look in her eyes would ever make him feel more certain about his life. And as he lay, hours later, with her in his arms in the backseat of his beat up old car, he remembered the feeling of her skin under his lips. He kissed her stomach, forehead, neck, shoulders, hands, ears, and cheeks, anything he could get a hold of. Those kisses said more than he ever thought he could say aloud. They promised devotion, care, trust, faith and love.

It was the feeling of complete content and assurance that blanketed him as the sun rose over the horizon.

Yagami Taichi had made many mistakes in his young life, but he felt now, he'd finally reached the end of that long, treacherous tunnel. And the reward was greater than anything he could have ever dreamed of.

The reward was _her_.

_A kiss on the lips means - I love you._

_

* * *

_

_That concludes my "What a Kiss Means" one-shots. Again, thank you all for being so awesome and generous with the kind words. Feel free to do so one last time! :) _

Please review,  
**Diane**

**Note:** Please don't ask why they ran away. Use your imagination. (also meaning, I'm too lazy to come up with a reason. lol.)


End file.
